Popular Players
This page is for those players who somehow managed to distinguish themselves for either being incredibly stupid or actually retarded. For a list of players that actually did something good, check Big Players. *SyotosGreen - King of 9b9t: "git gud". *Fibular - Map creator, infamous leader of team Unity, PvP pogchamp and member of K2 *cookie_f the cutest player in 9b9t *x0b - Member of Legion. *LTnk - Member of Legion. *DarkBlqde - Founder of твоя мать, sub 2 dark *FlaShBaK_ - Known for dumpstering players & bases. *AtomicSquid110 - Renowned shitposter. *Brayin - known for being Buddha. Leader of Rainbow. *Swagnus_ - Best known for infact being jj in disguise and also being a certified pvp legend. *ParadigmPlague - Member of Legion. *FraazT0 - Known for his mysterious accent and his amazing talent at replicating hurricane Katrina into his microphone. *1JSL Known for in siding the catholic alliance and terminating them before the grew. also known for Hosting community events, such as pvp tournaments and building comps. Also won newfag of the year 2019 *Jot_ - Known for blowing up the bases of big players and then becoming their friends, this player has reached peak 9b9t performance. *CorruptedGreed - Known for being a Destiny pvpfag, only 9b9t discord mod ever. *Minecart11 - "Minecart'11'" because he permanently has the mental capacity of an 11 year old. *miniman392 - Also known as Novicus/ripe, often considered the "newfag of 9b9t". *iChris - Surfs the spectrum proudly with a strong case of ADHD. *D0ugs - Legendary fisher. *Xijorn - Living embodiment of a LeafyIsHere teenager. *fiverZ - Known for co-creating the 9b9t Police, excessive usage of "™" and combat logging fat. *Lada_the_builder - A Mexican who usually builds and makes videos. *Nimble - Expert Hacker, Owner of Team Nimble. *BradArmstrong - A bipolar being; best known for leading the Incursion of Autism in late June. *CyberLost - Only famous for being a very illogical player. *DiamondBae - Known for being a stoner. *Tigwiner - Known for saying "username, hi" in chat, born in the best country in the world. *lokasathe - The Biggest Player (400+ lbs). *SeaPicklez - Griefed 2yae and traveled to both world border corners without tp. insurgents fucked his base *Supreme2- Biggest playor, only builds with tnt. *SirGrassy - Little shitter and beaner. *ImportedSocks - Full time support.me helper, part time comedian. *MaybeUrMum - British Indian with a cousin from Anonymous. A force to be reckoned with. *morganfam10 - Considered by many to be the negro of 9b9t. *Icktoplasm - a 12 year old brat who used to base with Brayin and DiamondBae at 420k Base. *iSlime - who? *Kabel21- wholesome autistic guy. *ImTomis - One of the founders of SS *Conan_mc - Known for his constant Swagnus_ bootlicking *kib023 - mentally ill at pvp mentally ill at blowing up bases mentally ill at building mentally ill at fighting people irl mentally ill at selling drugs - overall real REDACTED . *99Y - my name jeff. Gay. *Jossps - literal who that added himself to the list without even making his name a link. Gay. *Temporel - Newfag of the year. *Valentina666 - Animated Syotos fucking Blaze. Best girl of 9b. Thats gay. *Airopolis - Showed up one day and made a ton of hentai map art and gay. *Pitrsn_YT - Leader of a group, KEK *MrCK10 - One of the most known players on 9b9t.com, formed the I.E.R category:players Category:Alpacaman607, not a big player